Season 1
Season 1 of Leah's Big Brother was the very first season of Leah's Big Brother. 16 houseguests entered the house with one goal in mind, to get the million dollar prize. Right off the bat the houseguests were bombarded with twists such as the saboteur, temptations, extra nominees, and more. However Sparky managed to orchestrate the evictions of Water bottle and Norway during all this chaos. In a surprise turn of events, on week 3 the fate of the nominees was left in the saboteur, Achoo who decided to evict a powerhouse early on. After that, a power alliance of 6 in the house formed consisting of Eggy, Ryan, Sparky, MP, Anne, and Needle/Bow. The alliance of 6 suspected Achoo to be the saboteur, and wanted to eliminate him as soon as possible. In an unexpected turn of events, the saboteur himself Achoo, walked from the competition allowing Legend, a previous quitter to be let back in to the big brother house. The alliance then decided to recruit Legend making it an Eggy, Ryan, Sparky, MP, Anne, Legend, Needle/bow against Penguin, quesadilla, Rosewood, Llama, and Mystic, the latter found themselves in an inevitable minority. They successfully managed to pick off Mystic and quesadilla strengthening their side of the house. But at an unexpected battle back competition, Fox returned to the house and joined the majority alliance leaving Rosewood, Llama , and Penguin on the outs. It was announced that they had finally made the jury, however, in an unexpected turn of events, Penguin walked leaving us with only 10 houseguests remaining. Then, a secret final 2 deal between Ryan and Llama formed. Sparky successfully took note of this and decided to exclude Ryan from the alliance, evicting Rosewood shortly after. The alliance would ultimately crash and burn, causing it to split, this opened up hope for Llama and Ryan to stay in the game. Legend was shortly after eliminated following the first tie vote of the season. It was then announced there was a double eviction and the 2 going home would be the 2 worst challenge performers sending Anne and Needle/Bow out the door. With a brewing rivalry going on among the alliance, it seems that the tides turned against Sparky, following Anne's eviction. In the backwards week, Sparky seemed to have set up the perfect plan to eliminate MP but in a shocking turn of events, Llama the HoH decided to evicted Fox from the house for a second time. After Llama won his second HoH in the final 5 this led to MP's eviction Sparky had been waiting to happen since the final 9. At the final 4, another twist was introduced, The jurors would ultimately vote for who they think deserves a spot on the jury themselves, they collectively managed to vote out Eggy over Sparky, due to his unpopularity and undeserving spot in the final four. At the final HoH competition, Ryan won the most important competition of the season and decided to keep his word to Llama, evicting Sparky. At the finale, Sparky would ultimately create the biggest scene, which caused Ryan's under the radar gameplay to fall apart, however, Llama's strategy of winning many competitions was seen as less deserving, which ultimately got Ryan to earn the million dollars in a close 5-4 jury vote.